


Uncommon

by thecarlysutra



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: BFFs, Drinking, Gen, Human Angel (BtVS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Common sense?  Not so common.  For Holly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncommon

  
Common sense? Not so common. Even the smartest of us have a disconnect between what our intellectual selves know, and the kneejerk muscle memory that we use to make ninety-five percent of our decisions. The intellectual brain knows that humans metabolize alcohol at a much slower rate than vampires. But then the instinctual, muscle memory brain thinks sure, why not have another drink with an old friend?

"Babe, you are a sloppy drunk," Faith says, and she laughs. Angel loves her laugh; so much of Faith is posturing and pretend, but she's raw and naked when she laughs. It's like seeing her soul.

Angel squints at the contents of his glass, the honey blonde of the smoky liquor. He looks at his hands, the blood pumping through his veins, and wonders how much alcohol is in his blood. And then, all of a sudden, that's wonderful and hilarious, and he laughs, too.

Faith rolls her eyes. "Lightweight. At least you're not telling me you love me."

Angel regards Faith's face, the merlot curve of her mouth, the champagne sparkle of her laughing eyes.

"I do love you, you know," he says.

Faith groans.

"You're such a pussy as a human!" she crows. But she's blushing.

Angel smiles into his glass, and he relaxes into the slick leather of his chair, the cozy warmth of the alcohol.

Common sense is overrated.  



End file.
